Vicar Boniface
, Boniface was tragically seduced and converted by Lady Nightshade. | Description:EL4=Boniface's sister, Roslyn, has vowed to rid him of his curse and help him repent for his suffering. | EL1:L1-Min:Power = | EL1:L1-Min:Physical Attack =335 | EL1:L1-Min:Magical Attack =287 | EL1:L1-Min:Physical Defense =281 | EL1:L1-Min:Magical Defense =263 | EL1:L1-Min:Health =321 | EL1:L1-Min:Luck =312 | EL1:L100:Power = | EL1:L100:Physical Attack = | EL1:L100:Magical Attack = | EL1:L100:Physical Defense = | EL1:L100:Magical Defense = | EL1:L100:Health = | EL1:L100:Luck = | EL1:L150:Power = | EL1:L150:Physical Attack = | EL1:L150:Magical Attack = | EL1:L150:Physical Defense = | EL1:L150:Magical Defense = | EL1:L150:Health = | EL1:L150:Luck = | EL1:L200:Power = | EL1:L200:Physical Attack = | EL1:L200:Magical Attack = | EL1:L200:Physical Defense = | EL1:L200:Magical Defense = | EL1:L200:Health = | EL1:L200:Luck = | EL2:L1-Min:Power = | EL2:L1-Min:Physical Attack =410 | EL2:L1-Min:Magical Attack =354 | EL2:L1-Min:Physical Defense =348 | EL2:L1-Min:Magical Defense =327 | EL2:L1-Min:Health =394 | EL2:L1-Min:Luck =384 | EL2:L1-Max:Power = | EL2:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL2:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL2:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL2:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL2:L1-Max:Health = | EL2:L1-Max:Luck = | EL2:L100:Power = | EL2:L100:Physical Attack = | EL2:L100:Magical Attack = | EL2:L100:Physical Defense = | EL2:L100:Magical Defense = | EL2:L100:Health = | EL2:L100:Luck = | EL2:L150:Power = | EL2:L150:Physical Attack = | EL2:L150:Magical Attack = | EL2:L150:Physical Defense = | EL2:L150:Magical Defense = | EL2:L150:Health = | EL2:L150:Luck = | EL2:L200:Power = | EL2:L200:Physical Attack = | EL2:L200:Magical Attack = | EL2:L200:Physical Defense = | EL2:L200:Magical Defense = | EL2:L200:Health = | EL2:L200:Luck = | EL3:L1-Min:Power = | EL3:L1-Min:Physical Attack =458 | EL3:L1-Min:Magical Attack =399 | EL3:L1-Min:Physical Defense =392 | EL3:L1-Min:Magical Defense =370 | EL3:L1-Min:Health =440 | EL3:L1-Min:Luck =430 | EL3:L1-Max:Power = | EL3:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL3:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL3:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL3:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL3:L1-Max:Health = | EL3:L1-Max:Luck = | EL3:L100:Power = | EL3:L100:Physical Attack = | EL3:L100:Magical Attack = | EL3:L100:Physical Defense = | EL3:L100:Magical Defense = | EL3:L100:Health = | EL3:L100:Luck = | EL3:L150:Power = | EL3:L150:Physical Attack = | EL3:L150:Magical Attack = | EL3:L150:Physical Defense = | EL3:L150:Magical Defense = | EL3:L150:Health = | EL3:L150:Luck = | EL3:L200:Power = | EL3:L200:Physical Attack = | EL3:L200:Magical Attack = | EL3:L200:Physical Defense = | EL3:L200:Magical Defense = | EL3:L200:Health = | EL3:L200:Luck = | EL4:L1-Min:Power = | EL4:L1-Min:Physical Attack =507 | EL4:L1-Min:Magical Attack =444 | EL4:L1-Min:Physical Defense =438 | EL4:L1-Min:Magical Defense =415 | EL4:L1-Min:Health =488 | EL4:L1-Min:Luck =478 | EL4:L1-Max:Power = | EL4:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL4:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL4:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL4:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL4:L1-Max:Health = | EL4:L1-Max:Luck = | EL4:L100:Power = | EL4:L100:Physical Attack = | EL4:L100:Magical Attack = | EL4:L100:Physical Defense = | EL4:L100:Magical Defense = | EL4:L100:Health = | EL4:L100:Luck = | EL4:L150:Power = | EL4:L150:Physical Attack = | EL4:L150:Magical Attack = | EL4:L150:Physical Defense = | EL4:L150:Magical Defense = | EL4:L150:Health = | EL4:L150:Luck = | EL4:L200:Power = | EL4:L200:Physical Attack = | EL4:L200:Magical Attack = | EL4:L200:Physical Defense = | EL4:L200:Magical Defense = | EL4:L200:Health = | EL4:L200:Luck = | Source =Prize | Source:EL1 = * , for collecting 75,000 Sigils, 150,000 Sigils, 300,000 Sigils, 1,000,000 Sigils. | Source:EL2 = | Source:EL3 = | Source:EL4 = | Group =Vampires | !=USE THE SOURCE EDITOR TO EDIT }} Notes * Gallery